<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone, No one by Darkflame1808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419018">Someone, No one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame1808/pseuds/Darkflame1808'>Darkflame1808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2019 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds 2015 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, maybe he dies?, no beta we die like men, not me, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame1808/pseuds/Darkflame1808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan gets hurt. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2019 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone, No one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own TAG or any of the characters, this was just for Whumptober :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blurry shapes moved within his vision. Slowly, they sharpened into vague forms, each resembling one of his brothers. But, as the image grew sharper, so did the pain throbbing in his side. It pulled and beat to a rhythm he couldn’t find, but he thought it might be his heart rate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Funny, he thought hearts were meant to have a steady beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was geeking, frantically too. Someone else was speaking in a forcefully calm voice, but he could hear the underlying panic. They all could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something pushed on his pain, bribing him closer to the edge of succumbing to the blackness once again. Something was shivering, shaking, jolting the pain so that it increased instead of letting it settle. He went to look down but found his body wouldn’t respond. He was like a puppet; someone else was holding his strings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they felt like they were going to snap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stop moving dammit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered what was irritating the pain. What was making it jump and shiver the way it was?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Probably the hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, that’ll be it. There were hands pushing into his side, forcefully too. Rather rude. Can’t they see he’s in pain? Let him be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But those blasted hands. They kept the wound moving, agitating it from the tremors coursing through them, the anxiety and fear bouncing through those delicate nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was staying, wasn’t he? Wasn’t like he could move. He attempted to tell the dark blob above him, but found his mouth also being disobedient. Nothing was working the way it should. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that darkness looked so inviting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t close your eyes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they were so heavy. And the darkness was singing it’s lullaby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alan! Keep them open!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now where was the fun in that? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That darkness… so calm… so peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So… quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>